Welcome to Seattle
by shancoot2
Summary: The gang goes to Seattle and Sharpay found a newfound love in Troy. How far will she take it to get to be Troy's girlfriend when Gabriella's already got that spot in Troy's life? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Seattle

**As\n: This is a co-authored story.**

Chapter 1: Seattle 

_Dear Mr. Bolton, _

_We, at Seattle University, are here to ask you if you and your teammates will join us in a tournament on October 18-25. Please answer as quickly as possible. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_ Kyle McGraw_

_ Kyle McGraw_

Troy had reread the letter so many times he had memorized it. His teammates couldn't have been happier and neither could his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. She, her best friend, Taylor McKessie, and Kelsi Neilson were coming along and to Troy's dismay, so were Sharpay and Ryan Evans. The team's immediate response was absolutely not, but when Sharpay flashed her brand new, pink Visa and promised to buy them something nice they couldn't have said yes quicker.

He was going to Seattle in only a few days, and he and his friends were buzzing with excitement. Along with missing school, they got to stay in a 5-star hotel, and Troy got to celebrate his birthday in Seattle.

Troy's stomach was jumping with excitement as he packed his suitcase, hardly even aware of the fact that the only thing in his suitcase was a pair of boxers and a hairbrush. He finally came to his senses when he was washing with toothpaste instead of his soap.

Finally, the day came and Troy couldn't have been happier. He arrived at the airport at four in the morning; he hardly cared about the waking time. He was up all night anyway. He spotted Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi all by the luggage claim.

Gabriella gave a huge yawn, which immediately became a smile when she saw her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, heading towards her.

Sliding his backpack on the floor, Troy gave her a kiss and turned to Taylor.

"Taylor," He asked, "Have you seen Chad?"

"Sadly, yes," Taylor said with a big sigh.

"Why 'sadly'?" Troy asked nervously. If Chad and Taylor had broken up, this would be a long trip for everyone, especially Troy who would have to listen to Chad grumbling about Taylor the entire time.

"Look behind you," was the simply answer he got.

Troy spun around and saw Chad, fast asleep on a bench. His mouth hung wide open and his head was hanging over an annoyed stranger's shoulder.

Troy chuckled and apologized to the man sitting next to Chad and shook him gently, "Chad," Troy said quietly, "Time to wake up."

As they got into the line to board the plane, Troy saw Sharpay and Ryan rushing towards them. Sharpay, being the drama queen she was, was talking on her cell phone while Ryan carried her twelve pink bags.

"Hurry up, Ryan," Sharpay said, flipping her cell phone shut. "If we miss this flight we're using _your _allowance for the next week to buy the plane tickets!"

"Let me help you with those," Troy said as he took three of the bags out of Ryan's hands.

"Thanks," Ryan said, looking relieved. He didn't play any sports and he wasn't exactly what you call "buff".

When they finally got on the plane, Ryan and Sharpay went up to first class because Ryan was closterphobic, or so Sharpay claimed. But when Sharpay found out that everyone else had first class tickets, she was deeply disturbed. _She _wanted to be the richest one.

The flight attendants realized there were not enough seats in first class, which hardly ever happens, but when they asked Ryan if he wanted to wait another five hours for the next flight his closterphobia was miraculously gone and he and Kelsi went to coach. Kelsi felt bad for Ryan. She didn't want him to go alone.

Within twenty minutes after take off, Gabriella had fallen asleep, to Troy's dismay, on Troy's chest. Unable to move, he asked Zeke, who was sitting on the other side of him to grab a blanket for Gabriella out of the overhead storage. Just as he stood up, Sharpay slid into his seat.

"Can I sit here Zekey?" she asked with a puppy dog pout on. "My seat is next to a window and I like aisle seats.

Zeke, considering he was Sharpay's boyfriend, went to sit in her seat next to Jason.

So Troy sat, horrified, between Gabriella and Sharpay.

Sharpay was staring daggers at Gabriella.

_That should be _me _sleeping on Troy! _She thought. Sharpay's mastermind brain were put to work, when suddenly she got and idea.

"Is that a _person_?" She screamed loudly, flinging her arm across Troy's body and hitting Gabriella in the head, which caused Gabriella's head to fling up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just pointing to something out the window," Sharpay said sweetly.

"Oh," Gabriella mumbled sleepily, "S'okay." Soon she was fast asleep on Troy again.

The ride went on with Gabriella sleeping like a rock, Sharpay palying pop songs extremely loudly in Gabriella's ears, and Sharpay "accidently" repeatedly kicking Gabriella.

When Gabriella finally woke up, Sharpay put on an innocent face and said, "Oh, did I wake you up? "

"It's okay," Gabriella said, rubbing her bruised legs. Gabriella leaned against the window and stared out at the landscape.

"So, Troy," Sharpay said, "How are the Wilddogs doing?"

"Um… you mean the _Wildcats_?" Troy asked, hoping she was kidding.

"Oh yeah, them too!" Sharpay said, trying to seem deeply interested in his trivial matters.

"Um… well, I guess the Wilddogs are doing okay," Troy said, trying not to make Sharpay embarrassed. "The Wildcats are doing great though. That's the reason we're going to Seattle right now, you know, for the tournament."

"And how was the tournament?" Sharpay asked absentmindedly as she stared at her fingernails. Obviously, she wasn't even listening.

"We haven't even gotten to Seattle yet, Sharpay," Troy said icily. He thought she really wanted to talk to him but instead she just wanted to make herself look interesting to him. So Troy turned around and got into an engaging conversation with Gabriella about the Wildcats tournament.

_Thank God, someone pays attention to me,_ Troy thought while Gabriella told him about a basketball movie she had recently seen.

Chad and Taylor were watching Troy, Sharpay, and Gabriella with careful eyes. Although Chad had laughed very loudly when Sharpay attempted to wake Gabriella by screaming, "Is that a person?" he still noticed some things that Troy apparently did not, like the fact that Sharpay was hitting on him. That was a hard thing to miss. She may have been sneaky but she was being so obvious that Chad thought Troy would have noticed in an instant. But Troy, who was smarter than Chad, didn't take the hint. Zeke, luckily, was in a deep conversation with Jason about the tournament and didn't even notice how badly Sharpay was hitting on Troy. Taylor was just downright worried that Gabriella would get hurt from Sharpay kicking her so much.

The plane finally landed and Gabriella walked off the plane with sore legs. Troy walked off with sore arms because ever time Troy tried to stand up Sharpay had grabbed his arm, digging her nails deep into his forearm, and forced him back down into his seat and asked him about the Wilddogs.

When all the bags were collected from the baggage claim, the gang hoped on a bus to their hotel. This was the most exciting part for the girls because they weren't going to be playing in the games, although in order for them to get out of school they had to report on the games and the team.

The gang had to hav roomates, but they got to choose who they shared with. Obviously, the roomates were Gabriella and Taylor, Troy and Chad, and Zeke and JAson. Since ryan and Sharpay couldn't find partners, Kelsi was forced to share a room with Sharpay, and poor Ryan had to share his room with Mr. Bolton. He would've chosen to be with Sharpay because she was easy for him to be with but they had strict no boy-girl room sharing rules. Even being a twin didn't pay off.

No one was used to the cold air and the wind wiping their pink faces only made things worse. Gabriella was shivering from head to foot, only to ne warmed by Troy's coat that was placed around her shoulders. Sharpay noticed this and got very jealous so she started to shiver hoping she owudl get something of Troy's to keep her warm but her shoulders drooped when a coat was being placed on her back by Zeke and not Troy.

They all got their rooms cards and trudged into the elevator. They could tell this hotel was fancy. It was the nicest elevator they had every been in.

Gabriella and Taylor got to their room, right next Troy and Chad, which they couldn't have been more delighted. Gabriella slowly slid the key inot the lock and opened the door.

"Wow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Selfish Sharpay and the Sheraton**

**As/n: We have gotten reviews saying that Seattle University isn't real. We are aware of this but East High isn't real either... And, no, they are not playing college students. They are playing high school students.**

Gabriella and Taylor entered their room to find one of the most gorgeous rooms they had ever seen. Fancy flower arrangements topped every surface, elegant curtains lined the bay windows, and fancy duvet covers were on top of the queen sized beds, which were fit for...well, a queen.

As Gabriella dove into her giant bed she wondered out loud, "I wonder if Troy likes his room."

"I'm sure he's fast asleep," Taylor said, rummaging through the mini-fridge and grabbing a Diet Coke.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, squeezing her pillows in her arms.

"Well, when you fell asleep on him, he was too terrified to move, never the less _sleep_." Taylor took a long guzzle of Diet Coke and laughed. "You should've seen his face, Gabi. It was pretty funny."

"Oh," Gabriella exclaimed as she smoothed her bed cover, "Now I feel really bad. I'm going to say sorry."

She walked out of the room and walked into the next room. The door was held open by a pair of old sneakers, which definitely meant that Chad was in there. He was known to be quite messy.

Gabriella stepped onto the freshly vacuumed carpet and sure enough, Chad was sitting cross-legged on his bed reading Sports Illustrated while Troy laid fully clothed on top of his covers fast asleep.

Chad put a finger to his lips indicating for Gabriella to be quiet.

"Poor guy," He whispered. "He barely made it to the bed. I practically had to carry him to the room."

Gabriella's faced burned with guilt. She pulled a throw blanket over Troy and whispered to Chad, "Will you tell him I came by?"

Chad nodded and turned up his iPod, bobbing his head up and down to the music.

After Gabriella returned to the room, she and Taylor unpacked their bags and roamed the long hallways of the hotel. They stopped by the Hotel Gift Shop to see if they could find something suitable for Troy. His birthday was going to be in Seattle, but nothing caught their eyes.

As they were heading back to their room, they heard light footsteps coming from behind them, and a familiar voice said, "Wait up!"

They turned around to see Kelsi fast-walking towards them.

"Hey, Kelsi," said Taylor, "how do you like your room?"

"Ummm...it's okay," she replied, looking down at her thumbnail.

"What's wrong?" asked Gabriella.

"Well, my roommate is Sharpay. That should tell you something," She said bitterly.

"Oh."

Kelsi sighed, "She's driving me crazy! She took the good bed, made me carry her 17 bags-"

"I thought she only had 12 bags," interrupted Gabriella.

"Those were her _carry-on_ bags."

"Oh..."

"And," she continued, "She insulted my favorite hat! I can't stand..." Her voice trailed off as Sharpay approached them.

"Hey, girlies!" she said cheerfully while looking at her freshly pink-painted nails."How do you like the hotel?"

"It's the most extravagant hotel I've ever been to!" exclaimed Gabriella. "How did you like it?"

"Uh...I've seen better," said Sharpay obviously bored, "I haven't eaten anything since that bag of peanuts on the plane, and I'm starving...We're gonna go get some food," she demanded.

"Okay..." Taylor said. She didn't disagree. She, too, hadn't eaten anything since the plane ride and was in desperate need of food.

Minutes later the entire gang was waiting in the lobby for Troy and Chad to arrive. Gabriella sat reading a book by the fireplace, which had a fire crackling merrily inside it. Taylor and Kelsi were discussing how they were going to report on the boys' games. They didn't know whether to act like anchorwomen or just write it like an essay. Ryan and Jason were stealing all the peppermints off of the receptionist's desk and shoving them in Sharpay's purse so they wouldn't get caught. Sharpay was talking happily about how pretty she was to Zeke, who was merely acting like he was paying attention to her but in reality, was staring at a floating speck of dust.

Troy and Chad finally walked out of the elevator, Troy apologizing profusely to Chad who was clutching his nose and mumbling his acceptance to Troy's on-going apologies.

"I'm really sorry, Chad. I was sleeping and you shook me... and-and I panicked," Troy told him, while trying to pull a rumpled sweatshirt over his head.

"Dude, I'm fine," was all Chad said. He stared at his nose and wiggled it as to make sure it wasn't broken.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked, tearing her eyes away from her book and staring at them.

"I was sleeping, and Chad shook me. I didn't know who it was and I panicked. I smashed him right in the nose, and I'm _really sorry_." Troy told everyone.

"I'm fine," Chad told him through gritted teeth. He wanted to seem manly in front of Taylor, but truthfully, Troy socked him hard and it hurt, almost to the point of crying, but something was just in his eye... or so he told Troy.

Mr. Bolton wasn't accompanying them to dinner but he gave them a ride to the restaurant called Ray's Boat House.

When the gang finally got to the restaurant, they were almost as shocked as they were when they saw their hotel. It was beautiful. There were waiters wearing bow-ties and carrying delicious-looking dishes. The tables were covered with fancy tablecloths and were elegantly decorated with flowers. Gabriella couldn't believe these people were treating a highschool basketball team like royalty. Troy seemed to answer the expression on Gabriella's face.

"Kyle McGraw, the guy who invited us here, is a millionaire. He's really generous. He donates endlessly to charities," Troy said.

The waitress showed the group to a round table with a great view of the setting sun. Troy pulled out Gabriella's chair for her, and Taylor stared at Chad with her hands on her hips.

"Is something wrong?" Chad asked.

Taylor stared at her chair, and Chad sat in it. Taylor glared at him.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to sit closer to your friends," he said, getting out of her chair.

"Where's the chivalry in this world?" Taylor asked to no one in particular.

"Well, there's silverware right there if that's what you want," Chad said confused.

"Chad," said Taylor, " could you show a little class and be a gentleman?"

After looking at Chad's confused facial expression, she grudgingly sat down and ignored Chad.

"Troy, when is the next game?" asked Gabriella, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, we have a practice tomorrow morning and a game in the evening," he replied, apparently thinking the same thing as Gabriella. "I think we have a pretty good chance of winning."

When everyone's food was ready and Taylor and Chad started talking again, everyone seemed to relax.

"Excuse me," said Sharpay to their waitress, "I believe I asked for 1 milk. This clearly tastes like 2!!!!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," said the waitress, with a terrified expression on her face, "I'll get you a new cup of _1_."

Sharpay continued talking once the waitress left. "Honestly! I think McDonalds has better service than this place."

On the contrary, this was the fanciest restaurant Gabriella had ever been to. She wondered how rich Sharpay really was.

"I still can't believe we're actually here!" exclaimed Kelsi.

"Yeah," replied Jason, "And the Wildcats might actually win."

"I doubt it," said Sharpay as she was examining her new glass of milk.

"You haven't even been to one of their games," said Ryan.

Though Gabriella only remembered Ryan only going to two Wildcats games himself, she kept quiet.

"I think that the Wilddogs are going to kill the Wildcats in the tournament," Sharpay replied stabbing a straw into her glass of 1 milk.

"Sharpay, you're being really stupid tonight, you know that?" Ryan asked icily.

"Ryan?" asked Sharpay, obviously shocked that her sidekick was speaking against her.

"I'm tired of you only thinking of yourself. The only reason you came on this trip was to get closer to..." His voice trailed off.

"I don't only think about myself! This morning I told Taylor how hideous that shade of pink looked on her! I am an extremely honest person!" she exclaimed.

Ryan replied, "Maybe that's because you can't resist not criticizing fashion!"

"Well..." Sharpay couldn't think of a comeback.

She crossed her arms and turned her head away from Ryan. For the rest of the night, Ryan and Sharpay ignored each other. This was the first time Gabriella saw Ryan and Sharpay actually fight. When the gang got to the hotel, Troy walked Gabriella to her room (which was right next door, so it didn't take much effort). Gabriella kissed him on the cheek and bade him goodnight.

"Can you believe Sharpay and Ryan actually fought? I mean, usually Ryan lets Sharpay walk all over him," said Taylor the minute Gabriella walked in the room.

"Well, Sharpay has been kind of rude to Ryan," replied Gabriella.

"_Kind_ _of?_" Taylor repeated.

The girls hopped into their beds after showering and brushing their teeth. They quickly drifted to sleep in their fluffy beds.

**As/n: Sorry it was so long. By the way, the reason the girls (and Ryan) are there is that they are reporting on the games and practices for the school. Thanks, ShanCoot2 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tricks or Treats 

As/n: Everyone, we're not trying to sound mean but, this is a fanFICTION not a fanFACTION (if that's a thing). Please don't worry about the facts in this story. We know exactly what's going on. So please understand, this is our first fanfic and we're young so it's not going to be perfect. We're sorry if this sounded rude, too.

Ryan woke up the next morning to a snoring Mr. Bolton.

_Why am I stuck with the adult?_ Ryan thought bitterly as he slipped out the door, still in his pajamas.

When he reached Jason and Zeke's room he knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer. He wanted to talk to Zeke and see how the heck he could take Sharpay bossing him around. Minutes passed and he stood in his designer slippers, Drakkar Noir cologne wafting through the halls, and Ryan came to the conclusion no one would answer the door.

His heart sunk as he looked at his watch.

4: 36 AM.

He mindlessly roamed the hallways looking at every picture lining the walls. One was a picture of a woman, finely dressed, giving a pleading look to the man next to her. It was titled "To Say You're Sorry" by some French name Ryan couldn't read to save his life.

Looking at this picture made him shiver. That girl, in his mind, was, of course, Sharpay, her pleading to him for forgiveness. She didn't mean to be so awful. He had let her walk all over her for so long, she didn't know how much it hurt.

His wonderings led him to the lobby, where he could hear low murmurings coming from the front desk.

Edging his way around a potted plant, Ryan snuck closer to the people. He was getting used to sneaking. He was a pro at it. All he had to do was sneak close enough to hear the conversation, not so you could see the people or so they could see you.

He could hear Troy's low murmurs accompanied by a girl, someone Ryan didn't know. Edging closer still, the murmurs became voices and the voice became words.

"…I could kiss you right now," Troy said to the receptionist.

_He could _whatRyan thought desperately. There was a silence and Troy's voice came again.

"Don't tell anyone about this. No one. Not even Gabriella, _especially _Gabriella," He told the girl desperately.

"I promise," She said back. "Oh, you should get back to your room. It's 4: 50."

"Right, well, thanks, Monica," Troy said. "By the way," Troy added before turning up to his room, "Your breath smells good."

Ryan gasped as he ran into the hall.

Pressing the up button on the elevator dozens of times, he thought sadly, _Oh no. This cannot be happening._

Troy's POV (Well, kind of… we are following Troy right now.) 

It was 4: 30 in the morning according to the clock next to Troy. Troy couldn't sleep.

He had a bad dream that he was dating Sharpay and Gabriella at the same time and both were attacking him with make-up when he woke up screaming. He received a slap on the head from Chad, who sleepily turned over and fell into a quiet slumber.

As/ n: We are acting like this next part is true. Please don't tell us anything about how they met at New Year's Eve because in this story they didn't… well, they did, but a year before the correct year. We're sorry for sounding rude but there are no rules about factual things in a fanfic.

Troy tried to blank his mind from the dream but then he remembered that he should be remembering something. Something for Gabriella. Then it hit him, on his birthday, last year, Troy and Gabriella started dating.

Bolting up in bed Troy's mind rushed. He forgot to get a present and he knew what would happen if he forgot a gift. Like every girl would, Gabriella would start complaining about how Troy doesn't care about her and that if he doesn't care about her then they should break up.

Hardly aware of the fact he had fallen asleep in a white tee shirt and a pair of plaid boxers, Troy numbly walked out of his room without changing.

Troy couldn't think of anyone who would be up this early in the morning. He didn't even know why he was doing this if he couldn't find help.

Finally, his feet led him towards the lobby, where a small blonde was standing at the receptionist's counter reading People Magazine.

Hearing the pat of Troy's feet on the marble floor's the receptionist's head went up. Under her bright blue eyes, there were heavy bags and ruined mascara.

She yawned and said, "Hi. I'm Monica. Can I help you?"

"Actually," Troy said in an overly happy voice, "You can."

Monica closed magazine and looked over Troy with smiling eyes.

Troy gulped. _That's never a good sign. _Normally, when a girl would look at him like that they liked him. Troy didn't want her to like him. Not when he was about to ask her about his girlfriend.

"Well, um…hi," Troy said. "I'm Troy."

"Hey, Troy."

"So, what keeps you up this late?" Troy asked, starting a friendly conversation.

"I take the night shift," Monica sighed. "What about you?"

"Oh. I uh, pulled a muscle during basketball practice and I was walking it off," He lied. He wasn't about to tell her the real reason. It was too embarrassing. "What are you taking the night shift for? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"I dropped out," Monica said as if it was something to be proud of, "Not enough action."

Troy wanted to point out that working in a five-star hotel lobby was very unlikely to get you to see some action but he resisted.

"So you play basketball?" Monica asked, impressed. "Oh. You're the team here for the tournament."

"Yeah," Troy said nervously.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She leaned towards him batting her eyes and blowing her mint-gum scented breath into Troy's, burning his nostrils.

"Yeah. I have a-a uh, girlfriend. Her name's Gabriella," Troy rambled which immediately made Monica draw back away from him, "An our one year anniversary is in a couple of days and I was hoping you could help me."

"Yeah," She said glumly. "What does she do for fun, any sports or anything?"

"She's on the Scholastic Decathlon team," Troy informed her. When all he got for a reply was a _Huh?-_look, he said, "She's smart."

Monica snorted, trying to hide it from Troy. "Um…what about a book?"

"She has a million of them. I wanted to get something special," Troy said, looking at his thumbnail.

She had the Oh-what-a-perfect-boyfriend look plastered on her face. Troy had gotten it many times and it was a very annoying look to get.

"What about a picture of you two? Just put it in a frame and wrap it. She'll love it," Monica said, batting her long eyelashes.

"That'd be perfect!" Troy exclaimed. "Oh my God, I could kiss you right now!"

Monica lifted her hand to her head and scratched it. Troy noticed the black fingernail polish on her bitten fingernails. _She is starting to creep me out, _Troy thought, also noticing a skull on her belt buckle.

Monica laid her hand down on the counter, which "coincidently" landed right on top of Troy's hand. Troy yanked his hand out from under hers and a silence followed, where Monica's piercing eyes stared into Troy's soft gray-blue eyes. Troy directed his gaze towards the nose ring stud and the eyebrow piercing Monica had. _This girl is really scary._

Breaking the silence, Troy said desperately, "Don't tell anyone about this. No one. Not even Gabriella, _especially _Gabriella."

"I promise," She said, raising a scraped up palm in the air, on the other side of her hand there was a small tattoo of a pair of skulls, "Oh, you should get back to your room. It's 4:50."

"Right, well, thanks, Monica," Troy said. He felt he might as well compliment her before he trudge back to his room. It was the least he could do considering she basically saved his relationship, "By the way, your breath smells good," was all he could muster up.

He walked back to the elevators, feeling Monica's gaze follow him there. As he turned the corner, Troy could have sworn that he saw a designer slipper flash out of view, followed but the strong smell of Drakkar Noir. But he figured he was just imagining things.

He was tired, so tired in fact, that the second he pulled his Egyptian cotton sheets over his body, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a smiling Gabriella and a happy Troy, with no Sharpay, or make-up, in sight.

**As/n: Sorry it's so short and it took so long to get up! R&R!**


End file.
